


Something Human

by Annie_Is_A_Contranym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hints at suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Is_A_Contranym/pseuds/Annie_Is_A_Contranym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a voicemail from Cas in the early morning hours after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Human

Dean glanced at the screen on his cellphone and remembered exactly why he left it in the car. 8 missed calls and 1 voicemail. He didn't need that kind of distraction when on a hunt. Since the 8 missed calls were all from Cas, he was pretty sure the voicemail was his as well. Hands on the steering wheel of the Impala, he shook his head before cranking the engine alive and pulling out of the empty parking lot.

It was a couple hours before sunrise and the streets were as empty as Dean felt. He still hadn't found a way to fix Sam and he'd been helpless as he watched his best friend drift closer and closer to the version he'd met on that trip to 2014 courtesy that dickhead Zachariah. Cas just did not want to be human, using alcohol and drugs to battle his grasp on reality, and damn if it didn't piss Dean off. Being human was no great prize, it's true, but Cas didn't have to make it seem completely worthless.

The yellow traffic light cast it's glow on the road ahead of Dean, flickering to red as he approached it. There were no other cars in sight. He could have gone straight through but he didn't. He was in no real rush to get back to what was waiting for him at house they were currently staying in. He glanced at the phone once more where it lay on the passenger seat. 'Oh fuck it!' He thought. He keyed through the voicemail system to retrieve the message.

The light turned green and Dean pressed the speakerphone option before tossing it lightly back to the passenger seat and then putting the car in gear and driving off.

"Hello Dean."

He flinched and grimaced.Those two words, in that voice, still had the power to do things to his gut.

"I suppose it was foolish of me to think you'd answer my call. Things have not been the same between us for some time now. But I need to say some things so I'm leaving this message...this little note."

There was the sound of Cas giving a little laugh. It was the smug one that Dean hated because it wasn't real. It was sarcastic and not the little honest chuckle that slips past Cas's lips when he's truly happy.

"I'm done Dean." Cas's voice was suddenly sober. "I cannot be this person. I can't be who you want me to be; who you probably need me to be."

"It's too hard. I am not...equipped. So Kevin took Sam to break into a veterinary clinic to obtain some pharmaceuticals and I..."

There was that stupid fucking laugh again.

"Umm...I'm about to do something incredibly...human."

Dean felt his stomach tighten and churn.

"I want you to know this is not a cry for help or attention, though we both know I've made more than a few of those already. I'm sorry for what I've put you through Dean. I have never wanted to hurt you. Yet I did. I have only ever wanted you happy."

The buildings began to blur past Dean faster and he pressed down on the gas pedal.

" I require something from you. Two things actually. Don't come back here Dean. There is nothing left here for you."

Dean could feel the wetness streak down his face. Perhaps not all of the blurred visuals before him was due to his ever increasing speed.

"Can you give this to me? Just call Kevin, find out where to collect them, do so and drive away."

"Also, if you'd be so kind as to call the police? Let them know where I am."

Dean almost lost control on that turn but managed to keep the car from spinning out.

"You were the best thing I have ever known Dean and despite how it all turned out I can never regret you. I don't."

There was the sound of a hiccup as if Cas had been crying silently and Dean wished he'd never heard it. The overhead street sign told him he was maybe 10 minutes from the house. If he pressed into the gas pedal any harder it would be scraping the asphalt off the road. He looked over at the phone once more but it was silent.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "You jackass, what have you done?"

But he knew. Grabbing the phone, he punched the numbers furiously. The voice on the other end was nasally and not the one he wished to hear. But it was the one he needed.

"911. What's your emergency?"


End file.
